Untitled
by xXKittieChaosXx
Summary: What if Erik just never admitted to himself that he loved Charles? What if Raven found out that she had been used all along and decides to kill her own brother? CHERIK Pairing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own any of these character! This is purely for fanfictions, I do not claim to own them.

Author's Note : I currently have no title for the story, if anyone has any ideas, feel free to let me know in reviews! Thanks

_Chapter 1 _

A week had already passed since the battle against Shaw, but Erik Lensherr, now known as Magneto, had yet to find sleep. There was something eating away at him, some void inside him as if something, someone was missing. Of course he didn't have to wonder really, he knew what it was. For a few months, he had always had Charles Xavier there with him, his best friend, the only one who truly understood him on so many levels. Unfortunately, there was at least one thing Charles would have never understood about him, the resentment he felt against all humans, humans who were scared of Mutants, of people like himself and Charles.

He had tried to make the other understand, to make him see. But even as the humans fired those missiles at them on the beach, Charles defended them, telling him that they were only following orders. But Erik had been at the mercy of those only following orders before, and he knew very well that it didn't make any difference what so ever. Humans were always going to be scared of Mutants, scared of something they refused to even try to understand. And so Erik left. Along with Raven, Azazel, Riptide and Angel, he left the beach and his best friend behind.

What really was bothering him was that he knew that his friend had been in great pain when he had left him. A bullet he had deflected accidentally lodged itself in Charles' back, but Erik didn't know really what had happened afterwards. In truth, he was afraid to know, afraid that he would actually end up feeling entirely responsible for whatever outcome his rage had brought on. If there was one thing the mutant couldn't stand it was feeling responsible for something that happened to another, especially someone he cared about.

And there he was again, thinking about how much he cared about that annoyingly optimistic professor. The connection between them had grown at a pace that no one could really understand. It was as though as soon as they had shared that moment in the ocean, something between them just... clicked. There were times where Erik thought it was Charles' doing. He was a telepath after all. But as time went by, he realized that this wasn't something that came out of his mind being tampered with, it was a connection he had with the other man entirely because he trusted him.

So it was with loneliness in his heart that Erik stood from his bed in the small house he shared with the Brotherhood and walked out into the hall. A walk would help, would clear his head of all thoughts. He walked down the halls of the house never once noticing the blue woman following him a few paces behind.

Once outside, Erik took in a deep breath of salty night air. The house they had taken was standing on the top of a cliff overlooking the ocean. Though it always was slightly colder up there, Erik could tell that soon, it would be winter. He readjusted the collar of his dark blue turtle neck shirt and then shoved his hands into his dark blue jeans pockets. He looked at the sky, the stars, and sighed. "I never thought I'd say this someday, Charles, but I sure miss your company." He said, almost hoping the other man would hear him. But since that day on the beach, he always wore that helmet. The helmet he had taken from Shaw protected his mind against telepathy, making it impossible for Emma Frost, who he had rescued from the government, and Charles to read his mind.

The wind then blew, as if it was going to carry his words to the ears of the one they were meant for. Footsteps were what attracted the metal bender's attention. He turned around, ready to counter any attack directed towards him when he saw Raven standing there. He lowered his guard and then looked away again. "Raven." He said, simply acknowledging her. The young woman walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You know, I can keep you company instead of Charles. I'm sure you'll find that... my company is much more interesting." She said as she traced small circles on his chest with her index finger.

He had once gone to her, while they still lived with Charles. Since that day however, Raven seemed to have it in her head that he was in love with her. With a sigh, Erik pried her hand off him before turning around and facing her. "Raven, I'm really not interested ok." He said before walking off to a big rock and sitting down. The old Raven, the one who lived with Charles Xavier, would have given up after being told that he wasn't interested. However, the Raven who was now in the Brotherhood, also known now as Mystique, wasn't going to give up so easily. Erik had shown her that she was beautiful, he had made love to her more than once in the past. But since the beach he had been... distant.

She walked up to him, staying at a good distance to give him some space. "What's changed, Erik? You used to be more than interested in me. Is it because of how I look?" she asked as her appearance changed back to her human self. Her long wavy blond hair cascaded down her chest, hiding her bare breasts as she stood naked in front of the man who had won over her heart. A sigh came out of Erik's perfect lips as he looked up at her and then shook his head. "I've told you before, Raven, I like the 'real' you. Not this shell you use to make yourself look normal. But right now, I'm not interested." He said again.

Now she was getting frustrated. What was going on with this man? Was he seriously rejecting her? She had felt like an outsider all of her life, even when she lived with Charles. Though she was part of the family, she had never been able to show her real self to anyone but her brother and then the other kids that joined their little 'army' for the battle against Shaw. Humans would have never accepted the blue skin and red hair that made up her appearance; it would be too weird to them. If there was now one thing she would NEVER let happen again, it was to be rejected by someone she loved. And she loved Erik Lensherr, she knew she did.

So she changed back to her regular form and crossed her arms over her bare chest. "Since we left Charles on the beach, you became distant, what's going on Erik?" she asked.

He looked defeated, almost as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He looked up at her with his green eyes and then ran a hand through his short brown hair. How was he supposed to tell her that the reason he had been so distant was because he missed her brother? How was he supposed to explain to her that he really wished Charles would have come along with him into the Brotherhood? Charles had taken a huge place in his heart, whether he wanted to admit it or not. That annoyingly bubbly professor had been his best friend, his only friend, in so long and he was mourning, mourning the friendship that he had lost because of his vengeful nature and because of his hatred towards the humans.

But instead of telling her all this, Erik decided to simply brush it off, again. There wasn't anything that could be done about what had happened, and so there was no point in talking about it. Besides, he had always been the type to simply keep things to himself and leave everyone else out of his emotions.

"Raven, give it up. I don't want to talk about it. All you need to know, is that I'm not interested." He said. She looked at him with one of those glares and then turned her heals and walked back towards the house. Whether he liked it or not, she was going to help him sleep. She knew that he hadn't be able to sleep for the last week and though she knew he'd always deny it, he needed his rest just like anyone else. Especially since the lack of sleep that been making him distant and seemed to make his decision-making skills sloppy; even Emma had noticed.

Even though Erik sounded grumpy, Raven knew of a good way to make him tired enough so he wouldn't think and just go to sleep. So instead of going to her bedroom as he had expected her to, she walked over to his and set up a romantic mood while she waited for him to return. It took a while, but soon enough, Erik walked back to his bedroom and opened the door, finding a blue Raven, lying on his bed in a sexy pose with candle lit all over the bedroom's furniture aside from the bed.

Okay, now this wasn't what he had wanted to get across, not even a little. "Go to your room, Raven. I want to go to bed." He said simply, almost a remake of the first time she had been in his bed at the mansion. The young woman smiled and sat up. "Come on, Erik. I can make you tired, that way you'll sleep better." She said.

Now he was starting to lose the little patience he had left. He didn't want to upset her, to hurt her, but he also didn't want her. For the first time, Erik had to admit to himself that the only reason he had went to her was to try and make Charles notice so he would say something. Maybe get a bit jealous. He had never seen Charles get jealous however. But now that they weren't at the mansion anymore, it didn't matter. He didn't want her that way.

"Raven, get out. You're not what I want." His tone was harsh but he didn't know how else to make the girl leave without having to tell her that the one he wanted had never been her.

"I can be anyone you want, Erik. You know that, just tell me." She said as though she had read his mind. He shook his head and then looked at her with cold eyes. "You'll never be that person. You can't. That person is gone and out of my life, and you can't take that place."

Those words acted like a key in Raven's mind. She had been used... and the one that he wanted... There were only two people she had ever seen Erik being close to. Those two were herself, and Charles. Then it dawned on her. "You... You used me to get to my brother!" she half asked half stated.

Erik flinched. Those words were like a punch in the face. Seeing the look in her eyes, however, was like the fear of the gun killing his mother all over again. He felt as though he had been caught red handed in this situation. There was no denying it now, she knew, and no matter what he said she wouldn't give up now. Erik ran a hand over his face and sighed. "Yes, Raven. I guess that's what happened. Look, the first time, you were there and beautiful and I had needed the physical contact. After that, I guess it got out of hand. I never meant to hurt you or to use you, but I do not love you, Raven." He tried his best to explain, but he could see that it wasn't making any difference in the shape shifter's eyes.

Those words made something break inside her. Raven saw red. She wasn't going to let the only man who ever thought her as beautiful leave her, never. "You will learn to love me." She said, "Even if that means that I'll have to get rid of Charles." With those words, Raven ran off in the woods surrounding the little house. She ran too fast for him, and besides, he had no energy left. Terror, terror was all he could feel at that moment. The fear that she may actually do as she had said was eating away at him.

He had to tell Charles, but was he supposed to go see him after having left him on the beach, injured? He didn't even know what had happened after he left. But he sure as hell couldn't stay there and wait for Raven to make her threat true. He would just have to man up and go see Charles.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note : Well here it is! A short chapter on Raven. I tried to make it look as though she's having trouble deciding what to do. However, I think I failed. I pictured her in this as being completely broken. Anyhow, Chapter 3 will be coming soon. It will be regarding Charles :) _

_Chapter 2 _

How could he have done this to her? She didn't understand. She had always done everything she could for him, and that was because he had made her feel beautiful, made her feel special. Now he was turning around, saying that he didn't even care for her that way? How could he do that? She had abandoned her own brother to go along with him. As walked towards the bus station, Raven felt tears welling up in her eyes. Now because of Erik, she was going to have to kill her brother. If she couldn't have the man she loved, then he wouldn't have the person he loved either. He would have to live knowing that Charles' death was his own fault.

But Raven wasn't even sure if she was going to be able to do what she threatened to do. Charles was her brother after all. Sure they weren't related by blood, but had it not been for him, she didn't know where she'd be right now. Surely she wouldn't have that great of a life. Then again, he had never been able to appreciate her in her true form. He always wanted her to conform, to be... normal. It was no wonder that she had never been able to accept her true form until Erik came around.

Just the thought of that name made her blood boil. He had used her... used her to get to her own brother. She had followed him, left Charles bleeding on the sand of the Cuban beach, all that for a lie! No, if Erik didn't want her, it was fine, but she would make him suffer just as he was making her suffer. As much as she loved her brother dearly, she wouldn't be able to live and see them together... never.

So with those thoughts in mind, the young shape shifter resolutely made her way in the bus station and took out the money she had stolen from Erik's wallet. She smiled smugly as she thought about his reaction when he'd notice that he was now broke. Not that it'd matter, he had Azazel after all.

The man at the front desk looked at her with a grin. Oh yeah, she had no need to be a telepath to know what he was thinking, but she wouldn't trust men again. Not after this. "A ticket to Westchester, New York please." She asked simply. The man smiled and began to type on his keyboard. "One way or Round trip?" he asked. This took some reflection but after a few seconds, she shrugged. "One way I guess." She said simply. She paid the man in cash, took her ticket and then waited for the bus to arrive.

If she wanted to get to Charles without his little students to suspect her, she'd have to act as though she was back for good. Maybe in the mean time make Charles believe that Erik had mistreated her and that she was running back home, needing her brother's love and care. She almost gagged at the thought of 'needing' Charles for anything at all. He hadn't loved her for who she was, or at least she told herself that. It made it easier for her, easier to be mad at him and to want to accomplish what she was going there for if she told herself that he never really did love her.

The voice of the clerk at the desk brought her out of her dark thoughts when he announced that the bus was now loading to leave for Winchester. Raven stood and made her way into the bus. It was going to be a long ride, but she wasn't going to sleep, no, she was going to plan.


End file.
